Sleeping With The Enemy
by jerseygirl7756
Summary: Deceit. Is it worth it? Rivalry. When will it end? Pain. How much can you handle? Love. Will you still love me in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story here. I've published this one on another site, so I figured I'd post here :) I hope you all enjoy this one, its already completed it is just a matter of how much time I will have to upload the chapters. I will also be updating my other story "Hidden Ecstacy" and "Unforseeable Forces" (that one is completed also, just gotta update the chapters!) so look out for those too :) Once I finish updating this story and "Unforseeable Forces" I will be publishing another completed story, if you all are interested ;) **

**Enjoy! **

**Author: Jerseygirl7756**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything SoN. **

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

Before we even walked in I knew. Don't ask me how, but I just knew. Call me crazy, call me a freak even. But she was here. I could sense her. I could feel her. As soon as we entered I quickly glanced around, looking for any sign to prove my feeling. There she was. Standing a few feet away from us. With him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here Dennison?" my brother snarled angrily as I watched on from the side.

"It's a free Country Carlin, I can be wherever the hell I want" Aiden snapped right back, stepping into his personal space.

You see, our two families had a little problem. Okay, maybe it wasn't so little. My father, Arthur Carlin, was the head man of L.A. The biggest drug dealer around. Whatever you wanted, he got it for you. If his dealers ever crossed him, there would be hell to pay.

You mess with him, you're dead.

You mess with anybody in his family, you're dead.

Simple as that.

The Dennison family was our rivalry. They were trying to take us out. So Aiden's father would be the head man. They tried everything in their power to come out on top, but my dad was always at least three steps ahead of them.

My family has too many connections.

Too many people willing to do anything for us.

For my dad.

And there was no way in hell the Carlin family was gonna lose its power to our name.

My dad would make sure of that.

"Okay you know what, can we not do this now?" I said tiredly, stepping in between them and putting a hand on both their chests.

"Seriously. We're just out trying to have a normal time, we don't need any more drama than there already is you guys" said a brunette girl who stepped up beside Aiden. I watched as her small hand wrapped itself around his arm, trying to pull him back.

Ashley Davies. Another one of our rivalries. But only because she was Aiden Dennison's girlfriend. If it wasn't for that then I wouldn't be in this situation. I loathed him even more for that. For getting to have that title. For him getting to have her when he wanted. For forcing her into it. She didn't want him. It was written all over her face. He was just too stupid to realize it.

We locked eyes for a brief second before we both turned away. I pushed Glen away from him in anger and turned towards her one last time before walking away.

"Do you always have to start shit when we're out Glen?" I asked angrily.

"Oh come on Spencer, don't start that shit with me okay? I don't need you nagging on me every damn second. You know how I feel about this situation and what he does to her" he snapped at me.

"And you think I'm not just as pissed as you Glen? Hell, I'm more pissed at all of this more than any of you!" I yelled back at him.

He just shook his head angrily as he threw open his car door before slamming it shut. Starting the engine and tearing out of the parking lot.

Great.

That little fucker left me here. I loved him dearly, I did. But when he got pissed he didn't care about a thing in the world. I'm sure he'll feel bad for leaving me here later though, you can count on that.

Now what the fuck was I supposed to do?

"Need a ride?" she asked from behind me. Her husky voice sending shivers down my spine.

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow, looking around before my gaze fell back on her.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No. But it sure as hell isn't gonna stop me from asking. Plus a hot girl like you, can't trust anybody if they see you alone" she said smirking but I could see her protective side shining through her brown eyes.

"Where's your boy toy?" I asked as I started walking towards her car. Still looking around for anybody that could see us.

"Who the hell knows? As soon as you and Glen left he stormed away. And your ass of a brother pissed me off for leaving you here" she said glaring.

"Don't even worry about it" I said shrugging it off like nothing.

He probably either went to go get high with his buddies or to blow off steam anyway. Daddy dearest would have a fit if he found out he left me here by myself though.

"Home?" she asked softly as we got into her car. I just nodded my head and she tore out of the parking lot just like Glen did a few minutes ago.

We pulled up to the house within fifteen minutes and I hopped out of her car and ran to the garage. I unlocked it and pulled it up and waited for her to pull her car in and meet me outside before closing it and locking it again. We didn't need anybody to notice her car here. We couldn't risk it.

I ran the rest of the way to my front door with Ashley right behind me. I unlocked it as fast as I could in the dark and as soon as the door opened, I was shoved inside and the door was quickly shut and bolted.

"You know, I really hate all of this sneaking around we have to do" she said breathlessly before capturing my lips in a rough kiss. I moaned into her mouth as I gently pushed her against the door, my hand reaching blindly for the light switch.

I pulled back breathlessly and looked at her in the light. God I missed her.

"God, I've missed you so much. I've missed our home" she said sadly.

I nodded my head, silently agreeing with her before cutting to the chase.

"How many times?" I asked softly.

She looked at me for a minute before looking down and taking a deep breath.

I asked her every time I saw her.

I didn't want to know, but I still needed to know.

"Ashley, answer me" I said seriously but gently.

"Four. I didn't want to Spence, I swear" she said quickly, afraid of what my reaction might be.

I just sighed sadly and nodded my head before tucking my face into her neck. Four times in two fucking days. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Willing the angry tears to go away. I sighed again when her arms wrapped tightly around my body.

"I just hate that he gets to touch you. That he's fucked you when he shouldn't be fucking you and that he can fuck you whenever the hell he wants to. That he's fucking getting off on how you feel, on how it feels to be inside of you. That's something only I should have. Something only I should know" I said angrily, pushing myself away from her and turning around.

I hated getting so angry over it. I knew the situation. I knew what we were doing was wrong on so many levels and could get us both into trouble. But I couldn't help it.

"Baby you know I hate it just as much as you do. I just lay there while he does what he does and then its over. It's not like I can say no to him. You know what happens when I do" she says as she walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

I just sighed and nodded my head again. I knew she had to fuck him. I knew she had to because if she didn't he would beat her. And that's something I don't want her ever going through again.

I remember when she came home after the first time it happened. When I saw her all I saw was red. I knew he hit her. I knew he laid his hands on her in a way that no man should ever touch a woman. And I willed myself to be strong for her. Even though I was breaking inside every time she was with him, I need to be strong.

She told me she told him no, and that's when he hit her. She told me she told him no because all she could think of was me and she didn't want to do it anymore. But I told her she had to. Because if he hit her again then there's no telling what I would do.

"I'm not mad at you Ash. I'm mad at this whole goddamned situation" I said as I turned in her arms.

"You and me both, Spence. You and me both" she said softly as she held me.

"You know I love you right?" she asked after a few minutes. I nodded my head and pulled back to capture her lips in mine again.

"I know. I love you too Ash" I said before leaning back in to give her another kiss.

"How long do you have?" I asked breathlessly as I pulled away from her addicting lips.

"Not very long baby. He's probably already pissed that I'm not home yet" she said rolling her eyes sadly.

I nodded my head as I came to terms with what was about to happen. I didn't even have time to make love to her like I wanted to so badly. And all I could think about was what she was about to go home to. Mr. Grabby hands. When he was pissed he wanted sex. Rough sex with Ashley. And that thought alone brought more tears to my eyes.

I will never understand the situation were in.

But I do understand why we can't be together right now, only me and her.

Even if it is meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) thank you for the lovely feedback, I greatly appreciate it! And i'm glad you all like it so far! Here is the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

**Sleeping With The Enemy. **

Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

I sighed sadly as I pulled out of her garage and looked into her deeply hurt eyes. She knew what I was going home to. Hell, I knew what I was going home to and it made me angry.

Angry at the fact that I had to do these things with him. That I had to play the perfect little beck and call girl for him. All he wanted me for was the sex. But he couldn't stand the thought of anybody else having me so he kept me around. And it's not like I could break up with the guy. He already let me know what he would do to me if I tried.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at that thought as I pushed my foot harder against the pedal as I sped to Aiden's house. Well, my house too. But it wasn't my home. Spencer is my home.

The angrier I got the faster I drove. Not caring if a cop pulled me over. Because if I did get pulled over, all the cop had to do was take one look at my drivers license before they were apologizing and letting me go.

Cowards.

The police were supposed to serve justice. But they were just as fucked up as everyone else in this world. All they cared about was if they got theirs. They didn't give a fuck about justice. No cop wanted to piss off the Dennison family, but it's the Carlin family that they really, really didn't want to piss off. The Carlin family is what made them piss their pants at hearing their name.

The only reason why the Dennison's haven't been able to connect me to the Carlin's or even Kyla is because there's nothing there. Mr. C had all my records erased, everything about my family. Every little thing. The only thing I have is my birth certificate. And as far as the Dennison family is concerned, they think I have no family. They think I'm all alone and that makes me safe. That's why they took me in so easily.

Stupid sons of bitches.

Just thinking about what I was doing to Spencer made me want to throw up. I hated hurting her. But she knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. Neither one of us did. it's the life we have to live only because of her family and my godforsaken boyfriend. If I wasn't with Aiden in the first place, then I would be hers and I would be in with her family and be happily living my life.

But that's the thing.

I already am in with her family.

I'm just not happily living my life.

As soon as I pulled into his driveway he cam tearing out of the house and towards my car. He was pissed. I braced myself for a second before opening my door. And here we go.

"Where the fuck have you been Ashley?" he asked as he angrily gripped my arm as I stepped out of my car.

"Will you chill! I went for a drive. It's not like I have to be here with you every fucking second of the day" I yelled back at him as I painfully wrenched my arm from his grasp and started walking up the steps to the front door.

"I swear to God Ashley, if I find out you've been fucking around with some other guy I'll kill him. Then I'll come after you" he said as he grabbed my arm again and dragged me to the bedroom. Great. Not only was he pissed but he was high too. Just the perfect combination.

"Right Aiden, like I had time to go fuck some other guy. You act like I'm not allowed to go out on my own" I said sarcastically.

"Well right now Ashley, I can't risk having you out unless you're by my side okay? I'm trying to close this major deal with some well known guys before the damned Carlin's get to them first. My dad will kill me if I don't do it. So right now, I need you to fucking stay with me until its sealed" he said angrily as he walked towards me.

He didn't say anything else and wasted no time in tearing off my clothes and throwing me onto the bed, not even giving me time to prepare before he penetrated me.

I moaned in pain and squeezed my eyes shut. But Aiden took it as a moan of pleasure and started to fuck me faster. Gripping my breasts and squeezing hard. Again, making me moan out in pain as tears started to make their way out of my closed eyes and down the side of my face.

I just threw myself into my mind at times like these. I tried to think of Spencer. My love. I tried to think of her smile. Of her perfect body, of her wonderful voice and amazingly beautiful laugh. I tired to think of all of the love she showed me. Of the love she made me feel.

Most of all, I tired to shut out Aiden's moaning and grunting from above me.

The more I grunted in pain, the more he got into it. The harder he fucked me. And the harder I tried to stop myself from crying out. Yelling at him to stop. That he's hurting me. That I wasn't enjoying myself.

But I knew better.

He suddenly pulled out and jumped off of me as he continued to stroke himself, moaning louder and faster before he ejaculated onto the floor. That fucker never came inside me. He was stupid, but he wasn't that stupid. But just in case he was in fact that stupid, I took birth control. Something he didn't know about. I kept my eyes closed and tried to compose myself before he turned to look at me.

"You're a damn good fuck" he said smirking before turning and going into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I tried to keep my tears from falling as I reached over to pull my shirt and underwear on. Wincing a little at the pain I still felt. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and shakily dialed Spencer's number off the top of my head and hit send.

"Ash, baby are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked immediately in a concerned voice. Making my heart hurt.

"Yeah, Spence I'm okay. And it hurt…but it didn't last long. Look I don't have much time baby. But tell daddy dearest the Dennison's are in, and they're going for it any day now" I said quietly.

"Got it Ash. Be safe. I love you" she said quickly but I could tell her emotions were running high.

"I love you too" I said before hanging up the phone and deleting her number from my recent calls list.

I stared at my phone for a few minutes, tears welling up in my eyes. I just wish I could be with her. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be here. But I couldn't risk him finding out.

I don't know what I would do if something happened to Spencer.

To any of the Carlins.

I sighed and threw my phone on the nightstand before curling up into a ball and hugged my knees to my chest, finally letting my sobs escape me when I heard the shower start.

I hated this. I hated being this person with him.

I hated who I've become because of him.

And most of all, I hated that Spencer and I couldn't be together right now.

No matter how bad we wanted it.

No matter how perfect we were meant for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Can't thank you guys enough for liking my story so far, hopefully the more it goes on the more you will like it :) Enjoy!

**Title: **Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author: **Jerseygirl7756

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything from SoN.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Spencer's POV**

I pulled up to my mom and dad's house and quietly made my way to the door, unlocking it with my spare key. It seemed that nobody was here so I made my way down the hallway and to the last door. I knocked softly on the wood door of my dad's home office.

"Come in" he said from behind the closed door.

I quietly turned the door knob and walked in to find him sitting at his desk with my mom and Clay sitting in the chairs in front of it.

"The Dennison's are in. Any day now they'll make their move" I said quietly as I made my way to the empty chair beside my mom.

"Very good. Where's your brother?" he asked confusedly while he wrote something down in his notebook.

"The hell if I know. We ran into Aiden earlier and he got so mad he tore out of the parking lot and left me there" I said angrily, making all three of them whip there head towards me.

"Wait, what? He left you all alone?" my mom asked getting angry.

"Yup. Probably went to go get high and blow off some steam with his buddies. It's whatever though, it doesn't matter anymore" I said sighing tiredly as I leaned back in my chair.

"Nothing happened right? Nobody tried anything with you?" Clay asked sitting forward.

His protectiveness made me smile.

"No, no. Ashley drove me home" I said smiling a little.

"That little fucker, he's gonna get it from me when I see him" Clay said angrily as he stood up and started pacing.

"But honey, what about Aiden? He didn't see you two did he?" my dad asked worriedly.

"No, he took off just like Glen did. Ashley dropped me off then had to go home because Aiden was probably pissed at her. Then she called me after he…" I trailed off, a lump forming in my throat making it impossible for me to continue with what I was about to say.

"She called to tell me what I just told you. He must have said something to her" I said softly, turning my head to look out the window.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie. Tell Ash that she's doing a great job" my mom said soothingly as she started rubbing my back in circles. I nodded my head once before turning to look at my dad.

"How much longer do we have to keep doing this dad?" I asked in a sad voice as I reached up to rub my fingers over the two rings hanging around my neck.

"I don't know honey. I know you both are having a terrible time trying to understand this situation, but it's the only way we can take them down. You know that. Ashley knows that" he said softly as he folded his hands in front of him, his eyes trained on me.

"I do know that, but I'm not sure how much more I can take. Just knowing what he does to her…it makes me want to kill him. Yet I can't do anything about it because he'll hurt her. I can't sit here and protect _my wife _from this fucker all because of this stupid drug situation. So I have to sit back and watch. Like the stupid idiot that I am" I said, angrily standing up and throwing my hands into the air in frustration.

"It wont be much longer Spencer" my dad said, also standing up.

"Oh you mean it'll be more months right? More years? We've been doing this for three years dad. Three goddamned years and you haven't done shit! So while you sit here and take your sweet ass time, Ashley is out there being with that fucker. You know what he does to her! I haven't been able to have her in my bed for three years dad, I haven't been able to be happy with her for three fucking years! And all that time is wasted because of this stupid rivalry you have with the Dennison's" I yelled getting angrier by the minute.

"You watch your tone young lady! You will not talk to me like that, I'm your father!" he yelled at me.

"Well Ashley is my wife! So you tell me what the fuck you would do if it was you were in my shoes!" I yelled back at him as he started making his way towards me, his gaze softening.

"Honey, I know what you must be feeling okay? And I'm sorry but-" he started as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No! You have no fucking clue what we're going through because of you and your stupid plan. So don't you even dare say you know what we're feeling" I said from low in my throat as I ripped my shoulder from his grasp and stormed out of his office and out of the house. Making sure to slam the door shut. Ignoring my mother and Clay calling me.

I hopped into my car and sped down the street. Driving God knows where. I just needed to get out. I needed to clear my fucking head of all this damned bullshit we were going through. Wondering what the hell Ashley was going through.

Ashley and I have been together for four years, three of them we've been married and we haven't even been able to live as a happy married couple. About a month after we married the Dennison's came to town and tried to steal my family's power over L.A.

Well my dad being the big man that he is, wasn't having none of it. So he came up with the plan of having Ashley become close to Charlie Dennison's son, Aiden. He told us it would only be a few months at most before he took them down. All Ashley had to do was get in with his family and find out some details about them. Their plans. Well that was three fucking years ago.

I can't believe how stupid we were to agree to it. But neither one of us knew it would last this long. For three fucking years he has been fucking my wife. He's been sleeping next to my wife. In his fucking bed.

I don't know how much more of this shit I can take. I know its to protect my family and my name. But fuck it. Ashley is my wife and she's more important than some drug dealers.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, making my knuckles turn white. I growled angrily as I continued driving aimlessly through the streets of L.A. I stopped at a red light and turned up my music full blast before the light turned green.

I was so wrapped up in my own mind, in my own emotions that I didn't know where I was going. I didn't notice anything around me because I was so far gone to even care right now.

So far gone that I didn't notice the truck that ran the red light.

Not noticing it until it slammed into the side of my car.

The last thing flashing through my mind was Ashley.

Effectively making everything go black.

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! **

**Title: **Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author: **Jerseygirl7756

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything from SoN.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

I woke to the sound of Aiden's phone ringing through the silence. I opened my eyes as he groaned and turned on the light, making me sit up and rub my eyes.

"This better be damn good, Evans" he growled into the phone with a scowl on his face. I couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the phone. But I watched as Aiden's scowl slowly turned into a frown as he took in the information being given to him.

Then all of a sudden he smiled.

"This is perfect. I'm on my way now" he said as he hung up the phone before turning to me and giving me a big kiss before jumping out of bed and throwing some clothes on.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to act concerned.

"That was Evans, he just informed me that Arthur's daughter, Spencer just got into a car accident and is being rushed to the hospital. I'm on my way to dad's to tell him the news. It would be the perfect time to make our move while they're down" he said smirking evilly before grapping his wallet and keys and rushing out the door.

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. It stopped beating. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed his number on auto pilot.

"Ashley" he said as soon as he answered. He knew why I was calling.

"What the fuck happened Clay?" I demanded as I got up and started throwing my clothes on.

"She came over earlier to tell us your information and she got into a fight with dad before taking off…She was angry Ash. A truck ran a red light blind sided her" he said sighing sadly.

"I'm on my way" I said into the phone.

"Wait, Ash-" he started but I hung up.

I quickly got everything I needed and took off out of the house and to my car. Speeding towards the hospital.

I quickly parked my car in a handy capped space when I got there, not caring about the fucking rules right now. I hopped out and ran to the entrance of the hospital.

"Spencer Carlin" I said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, are you related to Ms. Carlin?" she asked curiously.

"Family friend" I said biting my tongue.

I hated not being able to say she's my wife.

"Very well, she is in surgery right now. Her family is down the hall and to the right in waiting room three if you want to wait with them" she said nicely.

I nodded my head and took off running in the direction she told me, bursting through the door and finding the Carlin family sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Jumping at the sound of the door being thrown open.

"How is she?" I asked, my voice cracking as tears welled up in my eyes. They all looked at one another before Paula stood up and slowly took me into her arms and started rubbing my back.

"She's stable. The doctor just told us she is out of surgery" she said softly.

I nodded my head and broke down crying. Gripping my mother in law with all of my strength as my body was wracked with sobs. Paula was crying too but she kept whispering in my ear that it was gonna be okay and that our Spencer was a fighter and there was no way in hell she was gonna leave me.

Finally I stopped crying enough to pull back and compose myself a little as she watched me intently with sad eyes.

"I think you should hold on to these" she said softly as she dug in her pocket for something. My eyes instantly tearing up again at what she was holding out for me.

Spencer's necklace with our wedding rings on them.

She wore them around her neck at all times.

No matter what, she never took them off.

I took the necklace from her and sniffled a little as I clasped it around my own neck. My fingers holding onto the two rings that I now had the responsibility of holding onto until Spencer was better again. I sighed softly as I made my way to one of the chairs and sat down heavily next to Glen.

"How did you hear about it?" he asked softly as he put his hand on my knee.

"Aiden. He got a call from one of his buddies. I don't know how the bastard found out but he made sure to call Aiden right away. He was happy about it Glen. That fucker was happy that my Spencer was hurt" I said angrily. He wrapped one arm around me as he pulled me into him.

"You do know that you being here can blow your cover right?" he asked, as if I didn't know that already.

"I don't fucking care. Spencer needs me. And I sure as hell am not about to leave her here and do nothing about it. I could care less if he finds out right now" I said as I pulled back and looked up when I heard the door to the waiting room open.

"Kyla…" I trailed off as she looked at me sadly before making her way towards me, putting down the cups of coffee she had in her hand and engulfing me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I didn't think you would be here. With Aiden and all…" she said softly as she tucked some stray hair from my wet eyes.

"Of course I'm gonna be here" I said seriously. Leaving it at that.

Kyla is my sister. She's married to Glen. They've been together for less time than Spencer and I have. And yet they get to be together. That's how it should be.

"Ashley" I heard my name being called and turned to look at Mr. C.

"Yeah Mr. C?" I asked tiredly.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I know it must be hard for you two to go through all of this. It's what Spencer and I got into an argument about" he said looking down at his hands.

I pushed my lips together in a tight line before standing up and making my way towards him, squatting in front of him and putting my hands on his.

"You know. Aiden said it was the perfect time for them to make their move. To do it while you're down" I said softly to him.

His eyes instantly met mine and his nostrils flared in anger as he nodded his head.

"We'll be ready. You don't have to worry about that" he said leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"Everything is gonna be okay Mr. C. Spencer's strong. She'll pull through" I said getting choked up.

I was trying to be strong. I was trying to make myself believe that everything will be okay.

I was trying to make Mr. C feel like it wasn't his fault.

All I wanted was for her to be okay, both physically and mentally.

All I wanted was for her to be okay so we can finally get this over with and be together.

I'm not sure how much more of this shit I can take.

If it wasn't for this stupid plan then none of this shit would have happened.

Spencer and her dad wouldn't have fought and she wouldn't have gotten pissed like she did and sped off.

She would be here.

Even if she wasn't with me, she would be here.

I sighed for the millionth time that night and put my head in my hands. I'm not sure how long I sat there like that. I don't even care. Because when I heard the door open I instantly stood up when I realized it was a doctor.

"Are you the Carlin Family?" he asked looking at all of us. He knew who they were. He wasn't stupid.

"Yes, doctor. Is Spencer okay?" Arthur asked as he too stood up, along with the rest of the family.

"Well, she has a few fractured ribs and some bruising and scratching on her entire left side. She shattered her hip, which we replaced during surgery. She also has some internal bleeding, which we also took care of. I know how bad it may seem, but Spencer is gonna be just fine" he said smiling a little.

"Oh thank you God" I whispered as I threw my head back.

"She actually just woke up. The first thing she said was 'Ashley' and when the nurse asked if she was in pain or needed anything, all she said was 'I just need Ashley'. Are any of you in here Ashley?" he asked looking at each one of us.

My eyes filled with more tears I didn't know I had as I nodded and stepped forward.

My heart swelling at hearing that she called out to me. That the first thing she needed was me.

"Well, Ashley. I think it's safe to say she wants to see you first" he said smiling at me before beckoning me to follow him.

I looked at the rest of my family and they all nodded softly.

"Go ahead Ash, she needs you the most" Paula said softly with a tearful smile.

I took a deep breath and hurried out to follow the doctor to see my baby.

Even if we couldn't exactly be together right now, I needed to see her.

I needed to be here for her.

I needed to be the kind and loving wife that she needed right now.

Its gonna kill me to know I can't be there for her when she needs me the most.

But I'm gonna try my hardest, no matter what Aiden thinks I'm doing.

No matter what the consequences might be for me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, you guys are the best :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so sorry for the late update, i havent had the time to upload any chapters. busy busy busy! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Spencer's POV**

I groggily tried opening my eyes only to instantly shut them again when the harsh light hit them.

"Ashley?" I groggily tried to say, not sure it came out right.

"No, I'm nurse Jennings. But I will make sure to tell the doctor right away that you're awake. Are you in any pain, do you need anything?" the nurse asked me kindly.

"I just need Ashley" I said, still trying to open my eyes.

"Okay I'll make sure to tell the doctor" nurse Jennings said before exiting the room.

I groaned in pain as I tried to move a little. What the hell happened? My mind went back to the last thing I remembered. Fighting with dad and storming out of the house. Driving around L.A. Then getting hit by a truck.

Oh right. Now I remembered.

"Baby" I heard Ashley say softly as she rushed to my side, my eyes instantly opening despite the hurt I felt from the light.

"Ash? You're really here?" I asked in shock.

"Of course, baby. God you scared me so bad" she said as she leaned forward to give me a gentle kiss to my lips and then my forehead before pulling up the chair and taking my hand in hers.

"But Ash, what about Aid-"

"Don't worry about him right now. You needed me and I don't care about anything else" she said seriously, her voice cracking as she looked at me.

"I love you" I said as I stared at her, trying to be strong for her. I could tell she was about to break.

"Oh God Spence, I love you too. I thought I lost you…" she said, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere" I told her lovingly as I brought my hand up to wipe her tears.

I noticed my necklace hanging around her neck with our rings on it. I gently grasped them in my fingers and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It wont be much longer before we can wear them again Spence, I promise. I can't take any of this anymore" she said seriously.

"What are you saying?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying that your dad needs to make his move soon. I can't take all the shit. I can't keep doing what I'm doing knowing what its doing to you because every time I come back to see you, I see you hurting a little more than the last time and I can't keep doing that. I want you back Spence. I want to live our lives together finally" she said as a tear made its way down her face.

She scooting closer to me as she reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace before reaching behind my neck and clasping it around mine.

"You have to keep them for now" she said sadly.

I just nodded my head in understanding.

That's how it's always been.

I had to be the one to keep them safe.

"Everything is gonna be okay" I whispered to her as she stood up and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I know it is. And when all of this is all said and done I wanna get out of here" she said as she closed the distance between our lips. I moaned softly as I opened my mouth, letting her tongue cress mine in a loving embrace.

"Anywhere you wanna go I'm gonna be right there beside you" I whispered tiredly as she pulled back.

"That's good to know Spence, we'll talk about it later. Right now you need your rest" she said as she rubbed my head.

"How do I look?" I asked hesitantly. I knew it was bad. My whole body was in pain and I think my meds were starting to kick in.

"Beautiful" she said softly as she smiled widely.

"Wow, you suck at lying" I giggled before my eyes closed on there own accord.

"I love you Spence" I heard her say before I felt the pressure of her lips on my forehead.

I didn't even get the chance to respond to her before sleep overtook me.

Its been three fucking months. Three fucking months of waiting to heal properly so I can start my damn therapy. Three fucking months with nothing happening, like always. They were supposed to make their move when I was down, but they haven't shown their ugly faces.

I haven't seen Ashley in two of those months. Two goddamned months. I've been going crazy without her. I haven't even talked to her. Fuck I don't even know if she's okay. But I swear to God, I will fucking kill him myself if he hurt her.

"Goddamn it" I whispered angrily as I tried to hold myself up long enough to try to take a step forward.

My dad had some equipment sent to my house so I can do my therapy at home. I had to do it for two hours every day that I could. Two long fucking hours of pain every single day and even though it hurt sometimes, at least I was getting somewhere.

One day I'll be doing great and I can walk with a some constriction and with minimal pain. But other days I can't even walk at all because of the stiffness, because of the pain. Today is one of those days.

"Come on Spence, you're almost there" my brother Glen said as he stood beside me.

"You tell me that every day this happens Glen, yet it doesn't change the outcome" I huffed out as I sat back down heavily in my wheelchair.

"Sure you are Spence, it takes time. And I know it frustrates you that you can walk some days but not the others, but you're still progressing" he asked nudging me.

"Yeah, I know. I just expected for all this shit to be over by now. I expected Ashley to be here helping me. I haven't seen her in two months Glen" I said sadly.

"I know Spence. But if it makes you feel any better we know she's okay. I've run into them a few times, you know that. She looks pretty tired though Spence…you can tell she's going through a hard time being away from you" he said sitting down beside me.

"Dad said it should be over soon. But here we are. In the same shit we've been in for the last three and a half years" I said as I wheeled myself in front of the window.

Glen didn't say anything. He sat there watching me as I stared out the window.

He tells me every time he sees Ashley and it just makes my heart hurt more. That he gets to see her and I don't. Even if its just for a moment, it's a moment I will never get back. The only thing good about it is that I know she's okay, even if I haven't seen her I know she's coping and pulling through.

"Let's go out to eat" I said suddenly, turning my wheelchair around to face him. I was secretly hoping to run into Ashley, just so I could see her face. Her beautiful face.

He instantly got a smile on his face and jumped up to open the door for me. When we were at his car he opened the door for me and leaned toward me.

"Okay. One…two…three" he said as he put one arm under my legs and one arm under my arms. He breathed out before picking me up and putting me in the passenger seat.

On the days I couldn't walk he would do this. He always helped me into the car and out of the car. He never complained though, that's something I loved about him. He's been here for me since my accident happened.

It hurt me to be picked up and placed into the car like that. I'm not gonna lie and say it was a piece of cake for me. But I was handling it. To the best of my ability anyway.

He gently shut my door before opening the back and folding my wheelchair and putting it in the car before running to his door and quickly starting the engine.

"Wanna go to our usual place?" he asked as we hit the main road. I just nodded my head and stared out the window.

It's probably gonna be another few months knowing my dad. And even though I don't want it to wait that long, it needs to wait until I can fully walk again. I need to be completely healthy before I'm involved in any kind of violence that I know is to come.

But things need to end.

The Dennison family needs to be taken out.

And soon.


End file.
